Love conquers all
by scarlett.w.1994
Summary: This is my version of the live episode week onwards. Story follows Chas and Cameron's affair being revealed and the aftermath.
1. I need you, now

A different way of everyone finding out about the affair, and the aftermath.

Music blared into the Woolpack from Declan's field as the door opened. I looked up from where I was sat with my boyfriend Dan, Gennie and Nikhil, Charity, Debbie and Bob. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was there. Cameron Murray. The man I knew I shouldn't love, but did anyway. Debbie stood up, her baby bump weighing her down slightly as she went to meet her fiancé, unaware of my reaction to his arrival.

She asked Diane for a drink for him and brought him over to our table, where he happened to be sat opposite me. His eyes met mine for a split second, before he quickly focussed on Debbie. Why, why did I fall in love with him? We could never be together. I hated myself for it; after all, his fiancée was my niece!

"You ok babe? You seem a bit quiet! Wish you were getting married too?" Charity winked at me, and I forced myself to grin in return. "I have a headache, that's all." I smiled, feeling Cameron's gaze on my face. I had to talk to him, kiss him, be with him... now. "Oh, Cameron, I almost forgot. There's a barrel that needs changing, can you help?" I asked, and in my mind I was begging him to come.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Now?" He asked, confusion on his face. "If that's ok with Debbie?" I confirmed with her, and she nodded. "Don't be too long, we need to get back for Sarah soon. Why don't you take Nikhil too?" She asked. "No!" I blurted out, earning some surprised looks. "I mean, he might get his hands dirty!" I covered my mistake, trying not to blush.

"Hey!" Nikhil protested, whilst the others laughed at him. "Come on then, let's get it over and done with." Cameron stood up, and I followed him into the back area. I shut the door and he spun around, pressing me up against it. "I've been wanting to do this all day." He murmured against my neck as he kissed it softly.

I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him, the kiss soon turning passionate. Soon enough, our clothes were coming off and we just had our underwear on. I pulled back a bit, sighing. "Chas, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Not here. Cameron, anyone could come down to see what's going on..." I trailed off, but I knew we were both thinking of the same name. Debbie.

"She won't come down. Please Chas, I need you. Now. And I can see from the way you were looking at me earlier, you need me too. Look, this might be the last chance I get to be with you for a while, Debbie's due any day." Cameron whispered, stroking my face gently. I smiled softly, giving in to my lover. "Okay then. But make it worth the risk." I grinned as his mouth descended on mine.


	2. Busted!

** Upstairs, in the pub , 3rd person**

"I wonder why it's taking Chas and Cameron so long?" Charity questioned as she sat talking to Debbie and Gennie. "God knows, Cameron's probably dropped the barrel or something. I'll go and check." Debbie sighed. "No babe, you stay sat here. I'll go and shoo them back up. Just stay there and don't do anything." Charity instructed, her maternal side kicking in.

She headed down to the backroom, perplexed to see the door closed. She pushed the handle down and tried to open it, and it opened easily. The door swung open and Charity stepped inside, recoiling in shock at what she saw there. Chas and Cameron, on the floor... she didn't even want to think about what they were doing behind that barrel. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at them, and they stopped in horror, jumping apart.

"Charity, we can explain..."

"Charity, it's not what it looks like..."

Chas and Cameron stumbled over their words as they attempted to get themselves out of the situation. Charity's face showed nothing more that shock and horror, and underneath it all, pure rage. "What are you doing? You," She hissed, pointing a finger at Cameron, "you, are engaged to MY daughter. And you," she pointed to Chas, "have a boyfriend and are this mans fiancé's AUNT!" She finished the sentence shouting, and footsteps quickly came near.

Chas and Cameron hurriedly attempted to put some clothes on, as Gennie appeared in the doorway. "Is everything... Oh, god Chas. Not again." Gennie gasped, covering her mouth. Charity turned on Gennie, raging. "You knew something was going on and didn't think to tell anyone? Me, Debbie?" She cried.

"How long's it been going on?" She asked, eyes flashing. "Nothing's going on anymore, this was just a one off." Cameron responded, scared by Charity's expression. "Yeah, looks like it. So, how long did it go on?" She repeated, and this time Chas answered. "We first kissed in March, but nothing actually happened until April. From then on, it was an on-off relationship." Chas had tears in her eyes, and Cameron obviously wanted to comfort her.

As his hand neared Chas, Charity practically shouted at him to not touch her. He recoiled his hand, and instead stood up, buttoning up his shirt. "Charity, what happens now?" Chas asked, pale. "I don't know Chas, are you two telling Debbie or shall I break the news to her that her fiancé's been shagging her aunt?" Charity growled, grabbing Chas by her hair.


	3. Bring it on

** 1st person, Chas **

Charity grabbed my hair and forced me to stand up, but I couldn't make myself fight back. I deserved everything I got now. "So, did you ever think of Debbie when you were in bed with HIM?" She spat in my face, and I felt hands try to pull Charity away. "Charity, stop! You need to sort it out, talk to Debbie." Gennie pleaded; she hated fights, especially between two of her best friends.

"Gennie, get off. I deserve this." I whispered, but Gennie continued fighting. "Gennie! Please, I am so grateful that you kept our secret, now I deserve to be punished." I begged, but heard Cameron's voice join Gennie's. "Charity, let go of Chas. I'll tell Debbie everything, just leave Chas alone." Cameron pleaded, his hands seeking mine. I gripped them with everything I had, and gradually felt the pressure on my head decrease.

"Fine, but she is doing it with you. Do it now. Get her in a corner. And Chas?" She said the first part in a threatening voice, but the last part in a sickly-sweet voice. I should've knew she would do something, but I knew I deserved whatever it was so I turned round anyway. Charity's hand flew at my face, leaving a fiery handprint on my cheek. My lip must've split as well, as I could taste blood in my mouth as I fell sideways.

Cameron was stood right there, so he caught me gently. "Chas, are you ok?" He whispered, staring into my eyes. I looked into his eyes, the bright blue eyes that I loved so much, and realised something. If Cameron and I stuck together, we'd be okay. Because love conquers all. I smiled softly at him and nodded slightly, seeing the relief and pain in his eyes.

I untangled myself from Cameron and stood up, turning to face Charity with Cameron beside me. "Bring it on, Charity. But don't forget, love conquers all." I hissed, turning and pulled Cameron out of the room. I heard the sound of glass smashing and then Gennie trying to sooth Charity, so I guessed she'd thrown a glass at the wall or something.

In the hallway, I turned to face Cameron. "Chas, I'm so, so sorry. I should've listened to you when you told me to stop. I am so sorry. If you want, I'll leave. You'll never see me again." Cameron trembled, and I pulled him close. "Cameron, I love you so much. Please stay, I have nothing if you leave. But if you want to try and work it out with Debbie, I understand." I said sadly into his shoulder, my voice breaking on the last part.

"Of course not. Chastity Dingle, I love you more that you can imagine. I am going to stand beside you when we have to come clean, and I will tell everyone how much you mean to me." Cameron insisted, leaning back so he could take hold of my face. "Look, let's get you cleaned up a bit, then we can tell Debbie about us. Alright?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around me as he lead me to the backroom kitchen.


	4. We need to talk

Cameron got the first-aid kit as I found a compact mirror in my bag, which was on the sofa. I snapped the mirror open, and gasped at my reflection. There was dried blood all over my lip, and the split was still bleeding slightly. There was a shadowy blue-purple bruise on my cheek. God, Charity was definitely a Dingle at heart.

Cameron returned with some cotton wool and got to work gently cleaning away the blood, trying desperately not to hurt me. That was hard, seeing as my whole face felt as if it was on fire. Every time I winced, he would stop and apologise, looking distraught at the fact he was hurting me. When he finished, he leant in and kissed my lips, very, _very_ gently.

I smiled slightly, but winced when I hurt the split part of my lip. "Cameron, thank you. For everything. You have been by my side every day for the past 6 months, even if not physically. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I've broken up your family." I whimpered, tears spilling over. "Chas, sssh.. I love you, and our family was broken up way before I realised how much you meant to me." He whispered, pulling me into a tender hug.

After a minute or so, I pulled back. "Come on, let's go face the music."I said, putting on a brave face. Cameron sighed, and I saw the fear in his body language. I intertwined my fingers in his, and pulled him into the bar. I let go once we got there. "So, if we get her to come to the back room, we can tell her. Okay?" Cameron checked, and I nodded.

I saw Gennie and Charity were still not back, and the others were looking a bit worried that all four of us seemed to have disappeared. Debbie spotted us as we headed back to the table. "Chas, what happened to your face?!" Nikhil asked as we stood there awkwardly. "Babe, has something happened?" Dan asked, and I felt so bad. He loved me so much, but I just used him to make Cameron jealous.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I put on a false smile, which seemed to make him happy. "Debbie, can we have a word with you? In the back room?" Cameron asked, just as Charity and Gennie returned. "Oh, so you haven't told her yet? Do you want me to do it for you? Right here, right now?" Charity smirked menacingly, prompting Gennie to hiss at her to shut up.

"Cameron? Mum? Chas? What's going on?" Debbie asked, worried. I looked at Cameron desperately. I couldn't do this. Cameron turned to me, his eyes looking surprisingly calm, but underneath I could see the pain. "Debs, me and Chas need to talk to you. Come with us to the backroom. Please?" Cameron begged, and Debbie stood up cautiously. "What is it? This had better be good..." She said as she followed us into the back.


	5. It's not true is it?

"So, what is it? And why is mum so worked up?" She demanded as soon as I shut the door behind us. "Debbie, sit down." I told her as I stood behind the sofa. Cameron stood by the dresser. "What's going on? Why won't someone just tell me?" She screeched, and I flinched. "Debbie, me and Cameron..." I trailed off. How could I tell her, how could I do this?

"Me and Chas have been having an affair. It's been over for some time." Cameron told her in a detached voice, looking at the ground. "...What?" Debbie gasped, turning pale. "You're supposed to be my aunt!" She creamed, turning to me. "Debs, I am so, so sorry." I whispered, the tears spilling over. "Not as sorry as I am. I should've known something was up when you" she turned to Cameron "came to stay here. I should've seen it. You lying, cheating..." Debbie shouted standing up and marching over to Cameron.

"What was it? Better in bed, was she? An easy shag, there for you whenever you wanted some?" She hissed, shaking. Cameron tried to put a hand on her arm, try to calm her down, but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me. So, did you ever mean it when you told me you loved me?" She asked, suddenly cold and detached. "Of course I did." Cameron said, finally looking up. "I did, I still do love you." He whispered the last part. "So why?" She demanded, sitting back down, stroking her baby bump soothingly. "...Because I also love Chas." His answer was quiet, yet clearly heard by Debbie. Cameron looked at me and I glanced at him, seeing the pain, yet large amounts of love and fear for me.

"You LOVE her?" Debbie gasped, putting her head in her hands. "But why? She's just a cheap slapper!" The room froze when she said that. I knew it was true, but to hear it from Debbie, one of my best friends, it stung. "What did you just say?" Cameron hissed, eyes flashing. "It's true." Was Debbie's simple reply, before she marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Before I could turn around, I felt Cameron's strong arms encircle me from behind. I turned in his grip to face him, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes. "Chas, don't listen to her. She's just upset." Cameron tried to soothe me. I shook my head. "No Cameron, it's true. You're her fiancé, I'm just some dirty tart who stupidly fell in love with you." Now it was Cameron's turn to shake his head. "No way, Chas. You are the most wonderful, funny, beautiful person I have ever met. I don't regret falling love with you. Never." But Cameron didn't get a chance to finish, as Charity stormed into the room. "You two. In the bar. Now." She growled, dragging us behind her, into the cosy front of the pub, where we were greeted by Debbie bawling her eyes out and everyone looking shocked.

Just then, Lisa entered the pub. "Debbie! What's wrong love?" She asked, immediately giving Debbie a hug. Debbie wiped her eyes and pulled away, pointing a shaky hand to where me and Cameron were stood behind the bar. "Them." That was all she said. "They've been having an affair. Apparently it's over, although I found them about 10 minutes ago sleeping together in the cellar!" Charity screamed.

The whole pub stopped talking, looking at us with wide eyes. "Chas? It's not true is it?"Dan asked desperately, coming over. "I'm so sorry Dan." Was all I could say before the tears started falling down my face. "Chas! What've you done?" Lisa gasped, holding onto Debbie. I glanced over to where we had been previously sat, and saw Gennie shaking her head in disappointment, Nikhil whispering to her, and Bob attempting to console Dan. "That's it, I'm phoning Cain. He needs to know about this. You two don't move until he arrives." Charity ordered, getting out her phone and heading outside. Nobody tried to stop her; it would be pointless.


	6. It'll be okay

Me and Cameron stayed frozen behind the bar, not talking to each other for at least 5 minutes. The whole pub was silent, and the tension could've been cut with a knife. A car was heard screeching to a stop outside, and I heard one word said by almost everyone there. Cain. Suddenly terrified, I edged closer to Cameron, pining for his warmth and comfort. He gripped my hand under the counter, where it couldn't be seen, and squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Let me deal with it." He whispered under his breath as Cain entered. His face was thunderous as he stormed in, marching over to the bar. "So it's true?!" He shouted, fists clenched.

"Cain, let's talk about this calmly." Lisa begged, grabbing his arm. "No way." Cain shoved her away. She fell backwards, where she hit a table and fell to the floor. Several people, including Bob and Gennie, rushed to help her up. "Cain. Not here." Cameron said, letting go of my hand and heading round to the front of the bar. I tried to follow him round, but he pushed me back gently. "Let me. I'll be fine." He said softly, inaudible to everyone else. Cain grabbed his shirt as soon as he was round, pinning him up against the bar.

Cain was growling some things that no-one could hear, and Cameron wasn't bothering to struggle. Finally, Cameron pushed Cain away, straightening his shirt. Before he could do anything else, Cain's fist connected with his nose. Now he couldn't stop me from rushing round and standing in front of him, in Cain's way. "Move, you stupid cow." Cain hissed, eyes ablaze. I shook my head defiantly. I didn't know what I was doing. Well, obviously not, because otherwise I wouldn't be stood there! "Chas." I turned to face Cameron, seeing the blood trickle from his nose. "Please move. Don't let him hurt you. It's me that deserves it." He pleaded, but I refused to move.

"No. It's my fault. I pressured Cameron until he gave in." I announced, earning many glares. "No! Whatever you do, don't hurt Chas. Do whatever you want to me, just leave Chas out of it." He reasoned. "What's going on here?" I heard Diane's voice before I saw her, everyone turning to face her. There were broken glasses on the floor, I didn't even know how they got there, and Lisa had knocked a table over when she fell. Then there was me with my split lip, and Cameron with his nose gushing blood. "Chas? What's going on in our pub?" She demanded. "Let me tell you." Cain butted in. "This dirty slapper has been sleeping with her niece's fiancé." He shouted, and Diane looked shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry Chas, but get out. When you sort it out, you can come back." She glared. "What?! But it's my pub too! You can't do that!" I protested, but felt Cameron's hand on my back. "Come on Chas. Let's just go." He whispered in my ear, pushing me slightly. I gave in and let him guide me past Cain, who was still seething. When we got to the door, Cameron turned around to face the sea of hostile faces. "Just to let you know, I love Chas so much, and I don't regret a second of our affair. Never." I smiled slightly to myself, pulling Cameron outside.

"That was very gallant of you! Now, where are we going?" I turned to Cameron as soon as we were outside, who was trying to stop the bleeding with a couple of towels he had obviously grabbed off the bar as we left. "I don't know. Let's go to the Pavilion. No-one will find us there; we can decide what to do next." He suggested, and I agreed, knowing it was for the best that we didn't go back in the pub. We walked there in a daze, not touching, hardly talking. When we got there, Sean and Belle were there, so Cameron asked them to leave. "Chas? Is something wrong?" Belle asked, seeing my upset face. "I'm fine Belle. But please don't go in the pub." I attempted a smile and Belle left, unconvinced.

"So. What now?" I asked, broken, as I sat down on the bench. "I don't know. But we're going to stick together." Cameron sighed, sitting next to me and turning to face me. I did the same so we were face-to-face. "Maybe it would be better if we just left the village?" I suggested. "No way. That's the last resort. Chas, this is where your family and friends are, you can't leave them behind." Cameron shook his head vigorously.

"But it would be better for you." I pointed out, earning another head shake from Cameron. "Maybe so, but I'm not leaving you. Never. We'll just have to stick close together, and we'll be okay." He grimaced, and I intertwined our hands. "Cameron, I love you." I chose my next words carefully. "But I'm not worth you sticking around for. Especially not with Cain on the warpath, and Charity and Debbie on side."

Before I had even finished, Cameron butted in. "No Chas. I'm not going anywhere without you. Unless you want me to go, then look me in the eyes and tell me." His voice broke at the end, and he gripped onto my hands as the full heartbreak at what had happened finally sunk in. His shoulders started heaving with sobs, and I pulled him to me, holding on to him as he often did with me.


	7. Spontaneous

About 5 minutes later, he pulled back, wiping his eyes with the hand which wasn't still holding the towel. "I'm sorry." He chuckled drily. "Shhh, its fine. And in answer to your earlier question, no I never want you to leave me." I kissed him briefly on the lips, and he pulled me up so I was standing. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested, smiling slightly. "Where?" I asked. "Oh I don't know. Let's just walk and see where we end up. Turn our phones off; it'll just be me and you." That was the Cameron I loved so much. Fun, spontaneous, loving.

"Okay." I smiled properly for the first time in what felt like days, but it was probably no more than half an hour. Cameron wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist as we left. My phone rang, and I saw the caller was Gennie. I turned my phone off, slipping it back into my pocket. There was a breeze and I had no coat, just a thin shirt and cardigan.

Cameron felt me shaking as we walked, and stopped to pull off his jumper. He held it out to me, motioning to me to put it on. "No, I'm fine. You keep it." I protested, but he just grinned wickedly, "Are you sure?" He winked, hands travelling to my waist. He came closer, his mouth just inches from mine. I saw the cloud of his breath mingle with mine, and I couldn't think properly. I never could when he was this close, and he knew it. "Come on Chas, you know you want it." He murmured, still coming closer. Just centimetres away now. I nodded my head, knowing that if I didn't take it, he would continue to tease me. "Great!" He chuckled, moving back and passing me the jumper. I groaned and put it on, leaning forward to kiss Cameron once I was done. His arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around his neck.

We stayed, not moving, for some time. Finally, Cameron pulled away and I immediately felt cold, away from him. "We'd better get back." He said, pulling me close again and beginning to walk, whilst we talked about loads of random things. When we got closer to the village, I spotted flashing lights. "I wonder what that is?" I mused. "Ambulance by the look of it." Cameron answered. At the same time, we thought the same thing. Debbie. "Oh, god. Maybe we made her go into labour early?" I cried, scared at what we'd done. "There's no need to rush back though, is there? She hates us, wouldn't want us there." Cameron reasoned, and I shrugged. "I suppose. But oh god, maybe it was because of us."

"Hey, maybe it could be Gennie instead!" Cameron suggested as we neared the village. As we got to the pub, our fears were confirmed. Debbie was being helped out of the pub in obvious agony, using Cain and Andy for support. Cain spotted us lurking in the shadows and glared, before continuing to help Debbie.

"Let's go and see if Diane will let us back. If she does you can come and stay until we get everything sorted." I mumbled, suddenly exhausted. Judging by how dark it was, we had been gone for at least 3 or 4 hours. We skirted around the crowd of people surrounding Debbie and the ambulance, and entered the nearly-empty pub. Diane was behind the bar, and she sighed when she saw us enter. "Chas, I think we need a word." She shrugged, leaving Priya behind the bar and beckoning us into the backroom.


	8. Confusion and relief

I slumped down onto the sofa, and Cameron stood protectively behind me, one hand caressing my shoulder. "So, what do you have to say for yourself? And Carl came in earlier, after you'd left, he seemed a bit shocked at your antics." She told us, shaking her head. "I told him that was rich, bearing in mind the amount of affairs he's had!" She tried to laugh, but it was shaky.

"Diane, I am so sorry. I never meant any of this to affect me and you." I apologised quietly. "Well, tough luck because it did. Now, what happens now?" She asked, eyebrows raised. I sighed, shrugging. "I honestly don't know." That was the only thing I could say. She frowned, thinking. "So, I'm guessing you want Cameron to stay here, right?" She asked. I nodded, placing my hand on top of Cameron's, still on my shoulder. "Please Diane. Just until we get everything sorted." I begged, and she nodded slowly.

"Fine. But if there's any trouble, you're out. Got it?" This was directed to Cameron, who replied with "Of course." I stood up and kissed Diane on the cheek, thanking her again and again. "Don't you think you'd better go and get Cameron's things now, whilst they're at the hospital?" She suggested. "Good idea. You have your key?" I checked with Cameron, who nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, we can be back soon." He left and I followed him to Tug Ghyl, where he opened the door and let us in.

There was no-one there, as everyone was at the hospital with Debbie. We went upstairs to Cameron and Debbie's bedroom, where I tried my best to ignore the smiling photos of their little family. Cameron threw his things in a large holdall, whilst I collected his toiletries. We were ready to leave after about 10 minutes, so headed back to the pub. As we walked in, the few people there gave us wary looks as they took in the bags. "I'm assuming he's sleeping in your room?" Diane asked as we took our bags through to the back.

I glanced at Cameron to check he was happy with that, feeling slightly awkward. "If that's ok with you?" He nodded in response, and I smiled at him in relief. "Go on then." I hugged Diane gently, whispering my thanks in her ear. "If you don't hurry up, I'll change my mind!" She jokingly threatened, so me and Cameron took the bags up to my room. I pushed open the door, seeing the normally messy room had had a quick clean.

I sent a silent prayer to Diane, and placed the bag I had on the floor. I heard a thump as Cameron did the same, and his arms wrapped around me. I turned round to face him and kissed him softly. "Cameron, I love you." I whispered before I flicked the lock on the door and gently tugged him down onto the bed.


End file.
